


Piece of the Pie

by PaperFox19



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Nipple Play, Top Ganta, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senji told Ganta if he was gonna have a party daddy wanted a piece of the pie, how true that was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of the Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Senji was walking by Ganta’s room when he heard it, the lustful moan coming from the boy’s room. In seconds he had his ear pressed against the door. “Ahh ahh ahh.” Ganta moaned inside and Senji smirked, but froze thinking he was possibly entertaining, maybe a woman.

The dead man peeked opened the door just a crack so he could peer inside. Ganta was alone on his bed, the boy was naked his right hand teasing a nipple as his left hand pumped his cock. Ganta’s hips rose of the bed as he moaned his left hand slick with pre-cum. “Oh ah ah.”

“Oh fuck!” Senji whispered and licked his lips. His cock grew hard in his pants without missing a beat he stripped off his jacket and dropped his pants, his hard cock sprang in the air. Senji had no use for underwear now being another reason to the list. Crow burst into the room startling the horny boy. “Senji?!”

“Looks like your having a party Woodpecker, I thought I told you if you’re gonna have a party Daddy wants a piece of the pie.” He grabbed his huge 11 inch tool and Ganta gulped at the large size worried what Senji had planned. Senji crawled on top of Ganta rubbing their hard cocks together. Ganta was a hard 7 inches uncut unlike Senji cut tool.

Senji gripped their cocks together and pumped them together. Ganta moaned and bucked his hips adding a little more friction. “Senji ahh!”

“Heh heh let’s have some fun Woodpecker.” Senji said and to Ganta’s surprise straddled his waist. Senji licked his lips as he lined up Ganta’s cock with his hole. Ganta didn’t even get to ask before Senji slammed down taking Ganta’s full cock inside him all at once. The younger male moaned as he was consumed by Senji’s tight ass. “Oh yeah!” Senji moaned feeling Ganta stretch him open, his muscles flexed and his cock pulsed.

Crow grabbed Ganta’s shoulders and began to ride him, hard and fast each thrust down he hit his sweet spot. “Dead Center!!!” Senji moaned as he thrust faster. Ganta moaned as each time he hit the older male’s sweet spot his muscles clamped down on him.

Ganta watched as Senji bounced up and down on his cock, the man’s hard cock slapping his belly with each thrust. Ganta reached up ignoring the bouncing cock to play with Senji’s hard nipples. He pinched and rubbed them making the male shake in pleasure. “Fuck Woodpecker shit that’s good.”

“Senji gonna cum your too tight.” Ganta moaned his thumbs rubbing the man’s nipples.

“I can make it tighter.” Senji flexed his muscles his inner walls clamping down on Ganta’s cock as he rode him faster. Ganta couldn’t take it he came hard he sprayed his cum deep into Senji coating his walls with cum. The feeling of cum pouring into him had Senji going over the edge he came hard harder than he had ever before his first shot of cum fired far hitting Ganta’s cheek the rest of the spurts covering his belly and chest.

“Wow.” Ganta moaned and Senji chuckled.

“I get that a lot.” Senji said and Ganta pulled Senji down and hugged him. Senji blushed. “Hey now come on…” Senji said getting really embarrassed from the cuddling boy.

“Senji-san I want another round.” Ganta said and before Senji could register it they rolled over so Senji was on his back, blood flowed down and re aroused the boy’s cock. With a moan Ganta started fucking Senji the male moaning loud. ‘Shit this kids an animal, I like it.’ Senji thought and he pumped his dick as Ganta fucked his tight ass. With Ganta he was never disappointed, both in battle and in bed.

End


End file.
